Banishment of A Red Fox
by Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling
Summary: After the Valley of the End Naruto is banished from Konoha and sets out on a journey to build a new dream,a new home, and a new reason to not betray Naruto Uzumaki.First fanfic!NarutoxOc Enjoy!Occ Akatsuki&Kyuubi.
1. Banished but not Broken

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Bleach, or I wish I did

Banishment of a Red Fox

Chapter 1: Banishment

Furious…That was the emotion going through 13-year old Naruto Uzumaki's head. He had just gotten out of a heated meeting with the council of words were still ringing in his ears.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just returned Sasuke to the village a day ago. When clashing his Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori Naruto dodged at the last second enough so that his shoulder was severely wasn't as lucky since the blonde boy rammed his technique into one of his demon-hand like wings, and sent him spiraling into the side of the Valley of The End; unconscious .Naruto was not unconscious yet since Kyuubi was quickly healing his body while keeping him awake. He fell to the earth; landing on solid ground with a sickening thud. He smiled weakly._

'_Heh...heheh...I-I did it! I k-kept my promise.S-Sakura-chan I stopped him f-for you...'he thought tiredly._

_Slowly he stood on his feet and limped towards the young Uchiha prodigy. With a pain filled grunt he hefted him on his shoulder and began the slow agonizing journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village._

_When Naruto arrived at the village gates the next day he saw a large crowd at the gates waiting for them. None in which were his friends. A half dead Uchiha brat plus a not so dead demon child plus a civilian filled crowd equals disaster…on Naruto's part. The second Naruto entered the gate he was rushed by a crowd of anxious civilians looking for their precious Sasuke was the the leader of the entire crowd and was the first to see Naruto with a half dead Sasuke on his shoulder. She became enraged._

"_Sakura-chan looks! I brought back Sasuke-teme just as I promised. The fight was huge and we both came out pretty banged up but-…"Slap!!!Naruto looked into the cold emerald eyes of his attacker."S-Sakura-chan?!Why? I did what you asked I brought the teme back and-…"Punch!!!He was sent sailing across the road crashing into the side of a nearby building._

"_YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!?I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK TO ME…ALIVE! NOW LOOK AT HIM! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DIE YOU STUPID DEMON SPAWN?!I HATE YOU!!!"She screech as she went to check if her precious Sasuke-kun (who fell on the concrete when she hit Naruto. ^o^''') was the crowd slowly descended down upon our poor blonde hero. _

"_You demon brat! Look what you did to Uchiha-sama!"Yelled a civilian woman. She was right behind Sakura when the crowd turned mob formed." Why couldn't you just die like a good demon and leave? No matter you'll soon be with your Kami saken parents. For good!" She finished. Then things went from bad to worst as more and more civilians advanced yelling demon fox, bastard child, and cold blooded murderer. The more aggressive villagers took this as an opportunity to get revenge for their loved ones. They threw bottles, knives, ninja tools, rotten food, glass shards, jagged rocks, and other harmful objects. It was an hour later that they finally stopped because the Anbu were showing up to arrest people under treason. Resulting in death for those caught. As the villagers scattered the Godaime Hokage pushed her way franticly trough the crowd looking for her adopted little was hot on her heels. When she saw him she let out a horrified scream and ran towards his unconscious and mangled body._

"_Naruto! Oh Kami Naruto! Come on stay with me here," she shook him gently being very cautious of his wounds,"Shizune! Hurry ahead to the hospital and arrange a room that is isolated and prep for !!!"She yelled at her assistant." Yes Lady Tsunade! Right away!" She replied as she bolted towards the hospital with one thing in mind._

'_Please be ok need you little brother, so don't die like Nawaki and Dan. _

_Not again. I can't imagine what Lady Tsunade is going through…'she thought._

_While Shizune prepared the surgery the surgery room Tsunade preformed her Medical jutsu to try and save her adopted little brother's life. Removing most of the jagged rocks and ninja tools she tried healing his most serious wounds. Like the not fully healed Chidori to the chest wound. She finished some of the other but knew he still needed surgery to live. So after 45 minutes of minimum healing Tsunade scooped up a still unconscious Naruto and headed for the hospital._

_Naruto was admitted to the hospital that same day and went threw surgery. When he was put in a private room with Anbu was in her office furious and leaking enough killing intent to kill a couple of small animals. The council with the civilians on their side had ordered for Naruto to go to trial for the assault of a fellow Konoha civilian and took a gulp of her jug of sake._

'_This is a complete nightmare. And yet…was bound to happen sooner or later. I was just too blind to realize that later would come soon. I've failed him. Just as I failed Nawaki and Dan. Maybe the necklace is cursed after all. Only time can tell now…'she thought to herself solemnly._

_The next morning everyone was gathered in the council chambers waiting for Naruto's lawyer to arrive. He showed up in a puff of smoke 20 minutes later._

"_Yo! SorryI'm late this morning an old lady was being robbed by this cat and-"he was interrupted._

"_Save it Kakashi Hatake.I'm in no mood to hear your poorly chosen excuses!" The fire Daimyo(sp?)Exclaimed in his booming voice." Will Sasuke Uchiha please step forward?" he asked the raven haired boy._

_As weakly as possible Sasuke rolled his wheelchair to the stand. All the while careful to not bang anything against his right arm, and both legs as they were already in casts at the moment. When he was about to attempt to stand on his feet and swarm of civilian and shinobi rushed to his was smirking his a** off now. He knew 97 percent of Konoha was on his side so he had nothing to worry about._

"_Now Sasuke-sama is it true you tried to defect from the village a few days back?" asked the daimyo/judge._

"_Yes but I needed the power to kill my traitor of a brother. And my curse mark was clouding my mind and decisions. However the dobe wanted revenge on me because he wanted to prove that he was stronger by killing me in cold blood."Sasuke explained in a false pain filled voice. The crowd gasped._

"_Your honor I would like to object." Kakashi tried to defend._

"_Objection denied. Continue Sasuke."The daimyo asked politely as his deep intimidating voice would allow._

"_Well we started fighting at the Valley of The End and Naruto started using this weird red chakra and went berserk. I couldn't stop him. He broke my arm and my legs and then dragged me back by them." he finished._

"_Objection your honor. He wasn't dragged by his legs he was-"Kakashi argued. _

"_Your honor,"Sasuke's lawyer spoke up,"Mr. Hatake was clearly in the line of duty trying to help my client. The boy has him under a demonic mind control. He's a danger to everyone here. Just ask the civilians." he suggested._

"_Permission granted." The judge said._

_One by one more and more civilians came to the stand stating how Naruto tried to corrupt them and their children with his demonic 's future was beginning to look bleak. Finally the daimyo asked Naruto himself to stand._

"_Do you have anything to say in order to defend yourself de-boy?"_

"_No I don't. I did use the red chakra after I broke his limbs to heal myself from the Chidori he rammed threw my chest." He explained._

"_Your honor that Chakra was very dangerous and could've killed my client! Thus ending the Uchiha clan for good! The boy should be executed!" Yelled Sasuke's lawyer. The daimyo shook his head._

"_No…The boy's cannot be terminated,"Tsunade sighed in relief," but because of the numerous claims against Naruto the council will decide your fate."_

_Tsunade gasped. She had to lower her face into her hands so that no one could see the tears streaming down her face. If ¾ of the council said guilty there was nothing she could do about it. Even as the looked up at his face. He stood there still and focused. Most likely contemplating the situation in his mind. Emotionless eyes stared straight ahead as the council made its decision._

"_Council of Konoha what is the verdict?" the daimyo asked slowly. Danzo the old war hawk stood up tall, emotionless, and proud._

"_WE the honorable council fined Naruto Uzumaki……guilty! We of the council announce that for this day forward he shall be BANISHED FOREVER!" he exclaimed crazily._

_It was then that Tsunade let out a terrified scream and broke down. However it was drowned out by the celebrating civilians and shinobi laughed maliciously at his ex-teammate. The village was in the palm of his hand turned and left the room towards the gate ignoring the stares of hatred, slight sadness in some, and outright crying of his most precious people. Bringing us back to the present._

End Flashback

Naruto had headed straight for the gates knowing his apartment was probably burned to the ground by now. He had his head down and was silently crying. He walked slowly with his headband in his hand allowing his long golden bangs fall over his eyes. Arriving at the gates a depressed Izumo and Kotetsu spoke up.

"We were busy you know…I guess the council had it all planned out how to get rid of you Naruto. The majority of those who would've defended you are either injured or on a long term mission. I'll be quite depressing without you here. We know a lot of the shinobi are going to miss you and your pranks. Make sure you stay safe ok?"His voice began to crack at the end of his sentence.

"Naruto I really wish that there was something we could do to save you. But since we can't I want you to know that don't give up on your dreams. Show the village that they shouldn't have banished you and that you will always have the support of your precious people."Kotetsu finished. The 2 pulled Naruto into a one armed hug while smiling at him looked up.

"Thanks you guys. I'll miss you too. Can you do me a favor? Tell those who care for me that I'm sorry and that they should just forget about ."He said sadly.

"We'll do ya later. We'll be waiting to hear those rumors of a powerful blonde gaki kicking butts and taking names!"Izumo yelled as Naruto walked out of the gates after handing over his headband.

Naruto decided to head west to wave. Surely he could stay with Tazuna and his family for a couple nights before he would have to move on. Also there were no shinobi villages in the area so that wouldn't be a problem. Oblivious to the 2 pairs of eyes watching him tree hop threw the forest.

"_So what do you think of this one? He's got a lot of potential. And some extra help inside his body. Wrapped around his soul and lock with his chakra coils_**." **A human adult sized black wolf with blue eyes asked his master.

"Yes one will fix our land and reunite our people. I can see his heart is pure and loving…yes he will do nicely**,"**A young girl said to her partner andbest friend for life.**" **Let's go Twilight we'll follow until either he notices or needs help to find our home**."** Were her last words as she and her wolf disappear in a swirl of wispy black smoke?

Meanwhile Naruto was going through suitable occupations to apply for. Mercenary for hire? Too unprofessional for my liking. A missing-nin? Well why the hell would he want to get chased for years on ends? He snorted. Suddenly Kotetsu's words resurfaced._ Don't give up on your dream. Show the village that they shouldn't have banished you and that you will always have the support of your precious people._Naruto stopped on a high branch.

'Why don't I create a new village? Ran by me? A place where everyone can live in harmony and without prejudice views and ideas. Yes that's it!" he thought.

It was about to start raining and he wasn't near wave yet. It was time he seek refuge. Looking around he saw a huge cave about 20 meters away. He made a mad dash for it just as the rain came pouring down violently. He looked at the inside of the cave and sighed.

"It'll have to do for now." He said to himself before sitting on a large, dry rock. He got into a meditating position and closed his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes he saw that he was sitting waste deep in…sewer water? Naruto looked around the area. It seemed like a hallway with many turns and steel doors. There were dimly lit torches that gave the room an eerie glow. He stood up, oddly still dry, and began exploring his mindscape. Naruto didn't know what it was but something was pulling towards the door at the end of the hall. It was a large burnt-red door with black trim and a golden handle. He opened it and walked inside. The room he had entered was like the hallway except larger and there was a large gold bar cage inside. A piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it kept them closed. Naruto walked forwards knowing exactly what was inside.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" he called out as he stood near the bars to the point of reaching distance. No response was given. He called again.

"Kyuubi are you in there? It's me Naruto." He asked even louder. This time he received a growl.

Naruto walked forward into the cage and finally spotted what he was looking for. There sat the overgrown fox in all its demonic glory. Except…he looked knew that if your eternal prisoner is not trying to kill you when you're standing right in front of them, something is wrong. Without any warning the blonde child walked up to the demon and began to stroke its large fur-covered muzzle. The beast's eyes suddenly shifted to Naruto for the first time after he entered his cage.

"Hey what's wrong? You shouldn't look so sad for no reason." He said.

If possible Kyuubi looked even sadder. It still didn't speak to tried again.

"Oh come on Kyuubi! Just tell me what's wrong with you already. It's probably not even that !!!"He begged the fox while clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture.

Kyuubi began to cave and crumbled when he looked into the boy's eyes. He opened his muzzle slightly and sighed, making Naruto slide back a little. He spoke in a deep, soft, and demonic voice.

"**I'm sorry kit. It's my fault you were banished from your village in which you hail from. If I didn't lend you my chakra-"**

"Then I would most likely be dead. Is that what's got you in a funk?Hmph!So I got banished from the village for all eternity. Big deal. I was feared by some, hated by many, and loved by few. You saved my life and gave me a great opportunity to strive for something better."Naruto reasoned.

The fox was shocked by the young boy in front of him. After all the bull he was put through because of him he still forgave him. He smiled a little to himself. This child had a heart of gold and would be a good leader someday.

"**Thanks kit. However I still feel really guilty for every one of my sins and actions,"**Kyuubi said**." Now what opportunity was given to you by becoming an outcast of a prejudice village of fools?"** The fox asked**.**Naruto took a deep breath and went into bargaining mode.

"Well I was wondering what if we create our own village. Far away from the Shinobi nations. Free from foolish ideas and beliefs of enslaving family into branches or give people special privileges to those with bloodlines. No one is picked on because they are defected, disabled, demons, low ranking, or have unnatural powers. Somewhere Akatsuki and Orochimaru can't find or enter. What do you think?" He finished.

Kyuubi seemed to contemplate this for a moment. He did the fox equivalent of a fox giving a grin.

"**I like the idea kit. I even know the perfect place to build it. However a strong village needs a strong leader. You are not quite ready yet. In time and with proper training you can become a legacy. Are you willing and dedicated enough to go all the way?"** He asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I am! Why do something if you aren't going to give it your all. Besides this is not only for me but for those in need of shelter and a sanctuary. This will become a ninja village of epic proportions. However I must train harder to be the Kage my village needs." He replied.

"**Speaking of training kit…"**Kyuubi began.

"Yeah what about it Kyuubi?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"**I will be the one to teach you personally. In everything that I know and learned from my years of traveling the world."** He assured him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NANI!!Are you serious Kyuubi?You would help me fulfill my dreams and train me?Thankyouthankyouthank!"The excited blonde glomped the fox's side and buried his face into his fur.

Kyuubi smiled and embraced the boy with his tails. Said boy snuggled up closer and quickly fell asleep in the comfort of the nine-tailed fox. Then he smirked and laid his head on his front paws.

'**Sleep well kit. You deserve it and it is required for the torturous training you will endure tomorrow. Things have really hurt turned in your favor kit. You would be proud of your son old friend."** He thought before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! FIRST FANFIC SO NO FLAMES CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!^^**


	2. Training Begins

**Author Note-Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will look over it more carefully and do my best to create the village plot. I know that those types of stories are hard but I always wanted to write one. Also sorry if there was a chapter mix up. I'm still new at this. Anyways here is chapter **!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha. Though I wish I did

Banishment of a Red Fox

Chapter 2: Training Begins

Naruto woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He hadn't slept so comfortably in his life since the Third Hokage died. He noticed that he was still inside the large cave on the same rock as yesterday. Slowly he stood up and stretched before walking out into the forest. He washed up in a nearby stream and dived deeper into the water. As he flipped and looked at the surface he noticed that there was a figure standing near his clothing. Naruto's eyes widened and he darted for the water's edge to rescue his articles of clothing. By the time he reached the surface the culprit, his clothes, and his ninja tools were long gone. Instead there was new clothing and tools neatly placed in a pile. Alongside them was a note. It Read:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_I took the liberty of getting you new clothes since your old ones looked pretty beat up…Plus they were ugly. So you better wear them or else._

_Sincerely,_

_-Mystery Person_

"What the-! Who steals someone's clothes to replace them with new ones?"Naruto looked panicked." What if I have one of those creepy stalker girls!? And they saw me in my boxers!" He began to hyperventilate until a voice in the back of his head spoke made him jump in surprise.

"**Kit you need to calm down. Whoever it was is long gone and did my job for me. I was actually looking forward to burning that "kill me now" jumpsuit."** The Kyuubi calmed slightly when he noticed the voice.

"Kyuubi how come you can talk to me now? You never were able to do it until now." He asked.

"**Well kit. While you were sleeping last night I was able to tweak the seal. Though a little more then expected I guess." He mumbled the last part.**

"I see. Well we should start getting my training on the way. What do you think about that Kyuubi-sensei?" The young boy asked. Kyuubi smiled mentally.

'**Kyuubi-sensei…I like it. Brings up a lot of lost memories. However this time I will make sure 'that' never happens again. **'He replied to Naruto's question.**" Sounds like a plan kit. However I can't exactly teach you from inside here. So this is what I want you to do for me. Remember the Summoning Jutsu that old man taught you?"**

"Uhhh…Oh yeah I remember it! Yeah what about it? What does summoning frogs have to do with you teaching me?" Naruto was really confused by this.

"**It's not the frogs that you will be summoning kit. You will have to break off that contract in order to sign the one for the Foxes." **Kyuubi said. The look on Naruto's face told him he was really lost.**" As long as you are bound to that contract Jiraiya and essentially Konoha will always find a way to track you down. We don't want them or anyone knowing of it yet. When I deem you are ready then and only then will you tell your most trusted allies." **The fox was entirely serious about this and Naruto could only nod his head dumbly.**" Now I want you to put your clothes on and head back to the cave. Afterwards I want you to enter your mindscape and come inside my cave for the contract.**

Naruto walked over to the pile of clothes and picked them up. One by one he put on the clothes that the anonymous stranger left for him. Two minutes later Naruto was now sporting his new outfit.

"You know what? I don't look half bad. I must admit it's a big improvement…Though it can never replace my love for orange." He said quietly.

"Kit you're going to have to beat the ladies off with a broom. I must say the mystery person has good taste in clothing… Defiantly a girl." The fox chuckled at Naruto's gaping mouth.

He now was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt on top of a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that showed off his lean yet muscular arms. Tsunade's necklace was easily visible now that it wasn't hidden in his jacket. He was wearing jet black cargo pants that went below his knees and had bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso. His Shinobi sandals were now black to match his pants. Naruto had a pair of durable black fingerless gloves that had metal plating on the knuckles. Around his forehead was a black headband with the kanji for "milestone" on it. Though keeping his hair out of his eyes the rest was framing the sides and middle of his face. He truly could give Sasuke a run for his money.

After dressing, Naruto entered his temporary home and took the meditating position. Once more he moved threw the never ending hallways toward the door with Kyuubi's cage. Walking up to the gold bars, and then by them, he stood before the demon.

"**Ok kit here is the contract for summoning the foxes."** The contract appears in a swirl of red chakra,**" Do the same thing you did with the frogs but instead of slamming your hand on the ground I want you to snap your fingers together. Much easier and helpful if you're in a pinch where you can't reach the ground."** Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto did as he was instructed to do and began the hand signs for the jutsu. Finishing the last seal he snapped his fingers and there was a large poof of black smoke. Naruto gaped at the "creature" in front of him.

"What…the…Hell!! Who in the world are you!?" He yelled at the supposedly summoned fox.

"**What do you mean who the hell are you!? I'm hurt you don't recognize me kit."** The person in front of him said in a slightly hurt tone. Naruto took a closer look at the man in front of him.

The man in front of him looked to be in about his early 20's with long, straight, blood red hair. Two bangs covered the sides of his face and some strands fell in between his eyes. The eyes themselves were a deep red color and were in cat-like slits. He had large canine teeth along with deadly looking claws on his hands and feet. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and deep red Anbu style pants with no shoes. That wasn't what jogged Naruto's memory of who the man was. It was the burnt-orange fox ears with the 3 black piercings up the sides and the 9 swishing tails behind said man that did.

"EEEHHHHH?! K-Kyuubi-sensei? Is that really you? I thought you were a fox!" the surprised blonde screamed. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"**Kit must you be so loud? I already have a headache from the summoning. Anyways yes this is me only in my human form,"** Naruto calmed down completely**," Now I want you to try and summon a messenger frog and send it back to Konoha to cancel the contract. Make it snappy. You can send those hidden letters while you're at it."** As soon as Kyuubi finished saying 'you can send those hidden letters'Naruto was already slamming his hand down onto the cave grounds. After the customary poof of smoke Gamakichi appeared.

"**Yo Naruto!"** Waved the little frog.** "****Long time no see. Why have you summoned ****me? You don't seem to be in a pinch. And we defiantly aren't near Konoha anymore."**He stated**. **Naruto gave out an exhausted sigh.

"Look Gamakichi…I'm canceling the contract for the frogs. I need you to erase my name from it." He said sadly. Gamakichi looked greatly saddened.

"**Why? What has happened Naruto? Why are we so far away from Konoha without Jiraiya, and who is this man?" **He asked. Suddenly Naruto pulled out a large envelope and set it down in front of the little orange toad.

"Gamakichi everything you wish to know is written inside the letter for Jiraiya and all my closest friends. Take this to him and tell him to head back to Konoha. Tell him it was only a matter of time. Hurry!" He urged his friend.

"**Ok Naruto. I better see you again someday. And when I do you better have a pretty damn good name for yourself or else I'll tell pops about it!" **He exclaimed. Naruto smiled widely.

"Don't worry buddy! We will meet again and I'll be the best ninja in the world!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm. "That's a promise of a lifetime and you know that I never go back on my promises."

"**You better keep to your promise Blondie. Until later see ya !"** He yelled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, taking the envelope with him.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh in contempt as the frog left the cave. He really didn't wish to explain how he got banished by the council. He took a page from Shikamaru's book and thought it would have been too troublesome. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and spoke.

"**Well kit I think it's time for some training! I've even made an elaborate schedule that lasts through the entire day. Here it is." **Kyuubi took out a piece of paper with the training schedule.

Naruto's Training Schedule

Monday-Thursday

5:00 a.m.-5:45 a.m.-Wake up/Breakfast

5:45 a.m.-6:00 a.m.-Meditation

6:00 a.m-7:00 a.m.-50 Laps Around Outside of Cave

7:00 a.m.-7:30 a.m.-Chakra Control

7:30 a.m.-8:30 a.m.-Taijutsu

8:30 a.m.-9:00 a.m.-Seal Training

9:00 a.m.-9:10 a.m.-Break

9:10 a.m.-10:00 a.m.-Genjutsu

10:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m.-Ninjutsu

11:00 a.m.-12:00 a.m.-Kinjutsu

12:00 a.m.-1:00 p.m.-Elemental Training

1:00 p.m.-2:00 p.m.-50 Laps Around Outside of Cave

2:00 p.m.-3:30 p.m.-Seals

3:30 p.m.-4:00 p.m.-Break/Lunch

4:00 p.m.-5:00 p.m.-Clone Spar

5:00 p.m.-5:30 p.m.-Meditation

5:30 p.m.-6:00 p.m.-Elemental Training

6:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m.-Weight Training

7:00 p.m.-7:45 p.m.-Kinjutsu

7:45 p.m.-8:15 p.m.-Dinner

8:15 p.m.-9:00 p.m.-Study History

9:00 p.m.-10:00 p.m.-Layout of the Village

10:00 p.m.-5:00 a.m.-Sleep

*You can have Friday-Sunday to do as you please. However you will do ALL your exercises everyday, all day, for the next 3 years. Even then you still will train occasionally or unless it is an absolute emergency.

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he went over his new regimen. Kyuubi was laughing his butt off as he stared at his new student. Said boy looked at the red headed man and glared.

"You know what Kyuubi-sensei? You are a real slave driver and I wish you the worst of luck you overgrown FOX!" Still glaring fiercely at him.

"**Well guess what Naruto? I love you too! Now judging by the position and my demonic instincts…I believe it is about…oh say 7:28 a.m. That's closest to Taijutsu correct?" **He asked innocently**. **After receiving a nod he smiled.**" Good time to get to work. Now…PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MORTAL COMBAT KIT!"** He yelled ferociously.

Suddenly he punched the blonde boy straight out of the cave and into a nearby tree. Wiping the blood off his chin Naruto looked up to see his sensei charging at him at high speeds. At the very last second he rolled at of the way and watched as the tree he slammed into earlier; splintered into tiny pieces. Looking into the man's eyes Naruto saw pure blood lust. The sadistic smirk wasn't helping him feel better either. He had gone from scared to horrified in less then a minute.

'OH KAMI! He's going to kill me in cold blood! I won't even make it to my measly break at this rate! This is going to be a gruesome session…' Were his last thoughts as he dodged another earth shattering kick to the chest.**  
**

_Outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village_

Jiraiya was at yet another hot spring peeping and writing down notes for his newest novel called Make-Out Fantasies. He was deeply embedded into his writing he didn't notice a puff of smoke directly behind him.

"_And as the young Miss Minami bathed in the steaming hot springs; her young assistant Hiroku stood outside the walls that separated him from his love. Driven by lust he walked into the hot springs and turned to the woman. Shocked by his presence she lowered herself farther into the water. _

"_What are you doing Hiroku?" She asked._

" _Oh Miss Minami! My love for you burns hotter then the flames of hell. I always wanted to tell you that I-"_ WHAM! Jiraiya was snapped out of his writing trance by a wet slap to the face.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM…Gamakichi?" He asked angry and confused. The frog looked up at the old hermit with a pained expression.

"**Take a look at the summoning contract and you can see for yourself Jiraiya-sama."** He said.

Jiraiya nodded slowly before taking the scroll off his back and unrolled it on the ground. What he saw not only startled him but scared him a bit. Where Naruto's signature and bloody fingerprints should've been was; nothing. He was about to have a panic attack. There was only 3 ways for a persons name to be removed from a contract. The first is if the Summoned no longer believes you are worthy to be able to summon them anymore. The second is if they personally ask to be removed from it by choice. Or the third. Jiraiya actually shuttered at the thought. The third was if the summoner was killed. This didn't apply for the Yondaime since he asked Gamabunta personally to leave it for future generations. Naruto didn't. So there was a chance he could be dead in a ditch somewhere. Also since he knew Gamabunta was fond of the boy that crossed out option one. Therefore he was either dead or gone. He turned to Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi what is the meaning of this? And what is with the large envelope?" He questioned the frog.

"**I'm not sure myself Jiraiya-sama."** He said quietly. **"All he asked of me to do was to give you the envelope and tell you to head back to Konoha…And to tell pops to terminate his contract with the frogs. Take it and go now. I have to return back to the summoning realm. Later**!" And with that Gamakichi poofed away in a plumb of smoke. Jiraiya picked up the overstuffed envelope and stashed it away into his jacket. Then he shot off into the direction of Konoha to get the answers he needed to know.

'Naruto why would you cancel the contract so suddenly? This is bad. If I can't track him…or his body down there's a chance that the Akatsuki will get to him first. You better be ok Gaki or else I'll bring so much pain upon you that you wish you were six feet under.' Were the thoughts running threw his head as he picked up his pace on his way to The Hidden Leaf Village.


	3. Letters from Naruto

**Author Note- Hey thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm so glad people like my story so far. Also I've noticed that in the previous chapters that a part of a sentence or a word is missing. I'm sorry about that! My computer does that sometimes. Please forgive me and I'll try to fix it as best I can. Anyways here's chapter 3 of Banishment of A Red Fox! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha Though I wish I did.

Banishment of a Red Fox

Chapter 3: Letters from Naruto

The next day Jiraiya arrived at the village gates where Kotetsu and Izumo stood silently; staring off into space. They were obviously upset. He walked up to them and was shocked when the duo glared at him fiercely.

"Whoa! What's with the glaring? I just got here." He asked. The two looked at each other and then glared daggers at the old pervert.

"Well we wouldn't be glaring if you never left in the first place. Maybe then we would've had a fighting chance. However your lust for women just ruined the lives of many of our most respectable ninjas." Kotetsu replied.

"Yeah. If you were here he wouldn't be out there right now fending for himself. Even if you were with your spy network you could have at least sent a message in your absence. You really are a disappointment Jiraiya-san." Added Izumo. Jiraiya looked extremely confused.

"What are you two talking about? Look I need to see Tsunade right away. It's about Naruto." He said desperately. The duo still glared and after checking his papers they, although reluctantly, let him pass.

Jiraiya made a made dash for the Hokage Tower. As he ran he couldn't help but notice that the younger and some of the older civilians were in an even chipper mood than usual. Meanwhile the majority of the Shinobi population was taking time out of their day to glare and whisper about him. Now he knew something terrible had happened while he was doing his…research. Arriving at the tower he rushed by the secretary, a few other ninja, and stopped at the Hokage's office. The two Anbu members, Cat and Boar, stood stalk still as he approached. Cat spoke up.

"It's good to see you're back Jiraiya-_sama!_" She sneered at the end. Not even bothering to hide the malice in her voice. "What's left of Tsunade is in her office. She doesn't have any appointments at the moment so you may enter. Bastard." She mumbled at the end. However Jiraiya heard it and bowed to them before entering. What he saw shocked him.

There were sake bottles _everywhere! _Never in his life had he seen someone consume so much alcohol in a entire day. There was important shinobi documents scattered across the floors and on the desk. Small shards of glass and broken wooden chairs were mixed in with them. The pictures on the wall were lopsided or broken. The couch that always sat against the wall was broken in half and flung to opposite ends of the office. Then there was his old teammate. She looked horrible! Her hairs had fallen out of her usual pigtails and were draped in front of her face. In her hand was yet another sake bottle and cradled to her large chest was a picture…Of his second blonde apprentice. He took a step forward and stepped on a piece of glass; causing Tsunade to lift her head up into the light of the already dim room. What he saw made him gasp in shock. She let the jutsu she used to make her look younger grow dim. The built up stress of whatever happened to the gaki was causing Tsunade to look as though she had aged over night by at least 30 years. Now she looked a little bit more fragile but not to the point she couldn't still crush a mountain. Her wrinkles were deep and more defined and her chest looked a bit smaller. That was something he just couldn't miss. However threw his perverted thoughts there was something about the blonde woman in front of him that unsettled him and shock him to the core. Tsunade's eyes. Her once glistening honey colored eyes was now dull and had lost the life that they once held. He knew her spirit was broken. And when she spoke it left Jiraiya in tears.

"O-oh Jiraiya! He's g-gone! T-they sent him a-away forever and I c-couldn't do anything to s-save him. It's a-all my f-fault!" She was hysterical. The tears fell down her face in rivers; probably not for the first time today.

"T-Tsunade…What happened? Why are all the villagers so happy? Why are respected ninja glaring at me and what happened to Naruto?" He asked franticly. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya confused.

"Y-You didn't get the m-message I sent? I asked one of my most t-trusted Anbu members to d-deliver it to you." She said sitting up a little bit straighter. Jiraiya frowned and shock his head.

"I haven't heard from any of your Anbu members lately or at all for that matter. Maybe he was lost…or intercepted. Now where is Naruto at?" She hesitated a bit. With a shaky sigh she spoke so quietly that he had to strain his hearing senses in order to hear the words coming out of her mouth. When he did however he became furious.

"He was banished from the village yesterday and we haven't heard from him since. We don't even know if he's even alive anymore." Tsunade was sobbing again.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. The little blonde jinchuriki was banished from the very place he was always protecting…and he wasn't there to stop it from happening. No wonder he was the victim of so many glares. He failed his student again. He felt as old as he looked just like Tsunade. Naruto was the joy of many people's lives and yet he was also their worst nightmare. They would regret it sooner or later. However right now they had even bigger problems.

"Tsunade… I believe that the village is going to be in grave danger soon. The foolish village was so concern on getting rid of the kid that they forgot about three big problems: First is Orochimaru who wants to either kill or experiment on him for bringing back Sasuke Uchiha. Then there's the Akatsuki who want to take away the Kyuubi in order to rule the world. Lastly there's Iwa…" He explained. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"Jiraiya what does Iwa have to do with Naruto? He's never been there before." Asked the blond Hokage.

"Well the brat looks to much like his father and since Iwa is still sour about the whole 3rd Shinobi War and all they'll kill him on the spot. Maybe even torture. Either way he's in a lot of danger out there by himself." He said.

"Then why don't you go out and find him? You still have the contract with him," He flinched. Her eyes widened," He wouldn't!" She exclaimed tiredly.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but he cancelled the contract. Not only am I unable to track him down but so are my toads. It's apparent he's up to something and doesn't want to be found by Konoha. What he's up to is still a mystery but…"He pulled out the large envelope. "We at least know he still cares for his precious people."

After handing over the envelope to the severely aged woman he leaned his back against the desk and watched her open it. Inside were letters to the rest of the Rookie 9, Iruka-sensei, Team Gai, Gaara's team, the jounin sensei's, the two of them, some of the ninja who helped him in the past, and one to the village. After pulling out all the letters she shook the envelope and out fell two more items. The first was her grandfather's crystal necklace. She thought that she would never have to see it again unless it was around his neck. Hopefully he didn't fall victim to it's curse like the others second item was a picture of Naruto smiling beside herself and Jiraiya on top of the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya's hand was on top of his head while the other was giving the peace sign. Tsunade had her arms wrapped around his neck and face next to his in a backwards hug. It was taken a few weeks ago. As she flipped the picture over both her and Jiraiya saw the words on the back that instantly made them cry tears of joy.

_Dear Oba-chan and Ero-senin,_

_I know you two are probably crying right now because you think I'm dead right? WELL STOP!!! I'm not dead I'm perfectly fine and doing some hardcore training with a very strong (slave driving and sadistic) teacher. So don't worry about me. Oh and I want you to read the letter for the village from atop the Hokage Tower as soon as possible. My sensei made a special seal on it that goes off once you are done reading it, so I suggest throwing it into the air afterwards. Anyways I have to get back to training so good-bye for a couple of years you guys. Just wait until I make a name for myself so that we may have a fight against one another. And I want you both to know that I love you like my own grandparents. Now and Forever!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Your Adoptive Grandson_

Tsunade leaned back and reached under her desk to press the red button that summoned her personal Anbu members. A few seconds later Rat, Boar, Tiger, Dragon, Leopard, Ox, Cat, and Bear entered the room; bowing before their superior.

"What is it that you need Lady Hokage?" They asked in union. They knew not to comment on her face since they've seen what happens if you do. Poor Lemur had never been the same since. Tsunade stood and headed for her Hokage Hat and robe. Putting them on she faced her subordinates.

"Listen carefully. Go around the entire village and gather the citizens to the Tower. Tell any ninja you may encounter to help out as well. Say that it is an order by the Hokage herself. You have 3 hours to finish the task. GO NOW! And get me some Genin to clean up this mess." She ordered in her elderly yet commanding voice. The Anbu members saluted her and used the shushin jutsu and left to carry on with their missions. She turned to Jiraiya.

"You go get the council and we will relay the message to those in the hospital after the village hears the letter. Do that now while I go fix my aging jutsu and hair. Oh I can't wait to see the look on all their faces." She added a out of place giggle and walked towards the door on the right into her special scroll room. As she closed the door the old toad sage sighed deeply.

'Why do I have a feeling that this will not go well?' He thought.

3 Hours Later-Hokage Tower

The citizens, ninja of every rank, council, and the non-hospitalized members of the Rookie 9 were present for the meeting. On top of the building were Tsunade herself and Jiraiya who stood a few feet behind her. A little farther from him were five rows of armed Anbu members who were there to break up any potential riots. At the moment she was smiling towards the audience; making them feel as though what she was about to say would bring them great joy.

'Oh how wrong you all are about that! Fools!' She thought evilly. Clearing her throat Tsunade used a sound amplifying jutsu to project her voice through the crowd.

"Greetings to all of you citizens and shinobi of Konoha! It seems as though many of you were celebrating the banishment of a certain blonde child before coming here were you not," She asked. Her response from the crowd was a roar of cheers. "Well I'm glad that you like to celebrate the beginning of harsh times for our village." She wasn't smiling anymore. Everyone looked confused by that statement.

"Lady Tsunade what are you talking about?" Asked the pink haired banshee, Sakura Haruno. Tsunade smirked.

"Ohhhh nothing Haruno. Only that now the so call 'demon' is gone and is defenseless to the rest of the world. Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and the Village in Stone are all after his blood for different reasons I will not reveal right now and you just handed him to them on a silver platter. And though we have lost all contact with Naruto Uzumaki he left us a…letter addressed to the majority of Konoha who have wronged him in the past." Tsunade could see the drops of sweat rolling off the faces of some of the villagers.

"I will now read you the letter from former Konoha Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. Oh yeah…," She said. "Please trust me that the one thing Naruto will never do is go back on his promises. He _**always **_keeps them." She said creepily. Now the people were sweating bullets. Tsunade opened the letter addressed to them and began to read.

_Dear Konoha,_

_It would seem as though you all finally got the balls to kick me out. Honestly, it's about time if you ask me. I thought I would've been banished years ago. To tell you the truth I am actually happy to get out of that hell hole. New doors have opened up for me and I'm stepping through them without hesitation! I've even started working out some plans for my future. BIG PLANS!__And guess what… you will not be involved!_ There were many sighs of relief._ Well some of you won't._ _Relief had just turned into worry_. _No I won't be a heartless demon, that you all are convinced I am, and kill everyone of you in cold blood. No…I won't become like you. But know that in the future you will seek for my help and depending on the situation I will not aid you. Instead I will do exactly what you did to me and turn my back on you. And mark my words Konoha: Now that the wind that fuels the flames has fallen; the flame will wither into dust and the old hawk will guide the snake into the gates of the fallen village._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-The Wind That Fueled the Fire_

As soon as she was done reading the letter she tossed it into the air and it exploded into a fiery replica of the village surrounded by a 9-tailed fox made of wind. As it was running and circling peacefully around the village of fire you could see small villagers and shinobi attacking it; the fox begins to disintegrate rapidly. After disappearing the little villagers celebrated; but it didn't last long. As if depicting it years later the real villagers watched as the village replica began to lose its glow. They were happy to see the little people were still alive and the walls and village gates still stood; but that soon turned into horror. A large hawk swooped down from above the village and opened the gate from the inside. Letting the poisonous white viper enter the village; it destroyed everything in its path alongside the hawk. The snake and the hawk failed to notice that many shinobi and some villagers had fled the village guided away from the carnage by two large animals. The snake gave one more deafening roar before it disappeared completely and ended the disturbing display. All the real villagers and shinobi could do was gape at the scene that just flashed before their eyes. Some held firm with their decision to hate Naruto but others began to change there perspective of him. The only ones who seemed angry or downright furious about the display were of course the civilian council members, Danzo, Sasuke, and the two elders. Once getting a good overlook of the faces of the people, Tsunade spoke to the crowd.

"Now that that's settled I need the Rookie 9 and Gai's team to come into my office. Now…" She demanded. Everyone except Choji, Negi, and Kiba headed upstairs. "The rest of you may go home and think if you want to." Were her last words as she and everyone else on the rooftop went inside as well. Once inside she sat at her desk and looked at the group in front of her intently.

"It is nice of some of you to join us today," Directing her comment mostly at Sasuke and Sakura." It seems that before he left Naruto left some letters for those of you who are in this room at this moment and a few of you who couldn't make it today. Here they are." Tsunade then proceeded to pass around the letters to their respective person. The first to open up their letter was Lee. Naruto had gained his respect way back at the Chunin Exams. It grew the day he brought the Uchiha back. He was a big inspiration to him who showed that hard work will always trump Bloodlines…Or so he thought. When he heard that Naruto was banished and attacked he had went into the forest to…let out some stress on the poor trees. He now despised the Uchiha more than ever and his burning love for Sakura had frozen over. And no matter what youthful things he tried to do he couldn't help but glare at the two any chance he got. However he forgot all about it as he began to read his letter.

_Dear Lee (Bushy Brows),_

_Hey Lee! I guess hard work didn't pull all the way through this time Huh? Well it's no skin off my ass! I think that this is one of the best things to ever happen to me…well right after meeting all of my friends. Lee you are one of the hardest working people that I've ever known. It makes me wonder why no one besides Gai saw that you are truly worth more then what some say you are. I know that you're probably sad about my sentence so I want to tell you to get over it! The village will regret it and see that they have made a mistake. So my final words to you __for now__ is to hold your head up high and keep on training to be the best. So that when we do meet again we can go all out. No holding back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-A Dedicated Hard Worker Like You._

Lee folded up the letter and clutched it like it was his only lifeline. Tears were streaming down his face. Though not of sadness, but of dedication. He was going to listen to Naruto's words of wisdom and become the best so when the two fought he would be ready to give it his all.

"Yosh! Don't worry my youthful friend! I will become stronger so that when we once again meet in youthful battle; I will be the victor!" He yelled. Everyone, except for Sasuke and Sakura, looked at him and smiled. Even when he wasn't here Naruto could always pull someone out of a funk.

The next one who opened up there letter was Hinata. Unlike Lee she was not only torn by her love leaving but was truly pissed off! She was two seconds from giving Sakura and Sasuke both a Jukken Strike to the heart. She loved the young blonde for almost her whole life. His courage and strength was unmatched even by an Uchiha. Not only that but he was a sweetheart! Even though he knew how much Sakura hated him, he still gave his all to save _her_ true love. When he left she was completely heartbroken and had spent the previous night crying her eyes out. Of course her father didn't support Naruto and neither did the rest of the clan so during his trial her clan was one of the many to vote against him. Now he could be dead in a ditch somewhere and she would have to live the rest of her days knowing her family helped take him away from her. Many thought that she didn't see him getting beaten by mobs on several different occasions. Hinata didn't show it often but she was a master of stealth. All the long years of stalking her not so secret love gave her a lot of practice and experience in hiding from both Naruto and any nosy people. She could only hope Naruto was ok now and they would meet again. With a shaky sigh she carefully opened her letter.

_Dear Hinata (Sunny-chan),_

_Sorry I couldn't return your feelings for me. Yeah I've known since the 2__nd__ year of the Ninja Academy. Though I must admit your stealth skills are good; I was still able to tell you were hiding behind that oak tree. So no I'm not as dense as a lot of people believe me to be. Besides I always thought of you as a younger sister Sunny-chan. Hinata I know that you care for me a lot and all but you could do so much better. Also you didn't hear it from me but I heard that a certain dog boy has a thing for you! You should give him a chance you know. I've known Kiba for a while now and I know he's a good guy. You can do it Hinata! Just get the courage to ask him and go on some kind of fancy pants picnic. And if the council or your father has something to say about it; tell them to get bent! You choose who you love Hinata. Anyways I guess I'll talk to you again someday in the future. Remember Sunny: Become the sun and shine through the rain clouds of your heart. Hehehe I've been saving that one!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Your Blonde Older Brother_

Hinata stood there silently and reread the entire letter again. He loved her but not the way she wanted him to. That wasn't what got to her though. It was the fact he knew that she had a crush on him! And yet after seeing that he didn't hold romantic feelings for her, she couldn't help but smile widely. Naruto thought of her as a younger sister! Like family…a piece of family that cared for her just like her mother had. That made her feel the happiest she's felt in years. Her eyes held a look of complete understanding. Hinata was one who wanted to make others happy all the time. If giving Kiba a chance to find a place deeper in her heart made Naruto happy; then so be it. She would go to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop after the meeting and buy him some flowers.

While Hinata thought about a way to properly ask Kiba out, Tenten curiously opened her letter. She and Naruto were never really close but were friends all together. Naruto was the only person who could fire Lee up so much to the point of bursting. His respect for the blonde was only 2nd to Gai-sensei! Both he and Negi were always talking of Naruto in high regards. She had to admit the kid deserved it from all the stuff he's gone through. Too bad the village was so full of prejudice bastards who need to have kunai shoved up there behinds. Tenten smirked evilly at the thought and read the paper in her hands.

_Dear Tenten (Panda Cub),_

_I know that we haven't really talked much but I couldn't really leave you out now could I? Anyways I hope you have fun trying to keep those three teammates of yours in line! OH and Hey I know how much you love weapons so to apologize for not getting to know you better before I left I'll have a special sword made just for you! Ok? Not much else to say is there? Sorry we didn't talk much Panda Cub!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki- The Guy Who Owes You a Sword_

Tenten did something her teammates thought see would never do…She squealed like a love struck girl getting kissed by her true love for the first time. If there was one thing Tenten loved in life it was a new weapon that she has yet to master. Especially the handmade ones. Naruto had definitely moved up on her people to respect.

Ino being herself just had to make herself the next to go. She would never be caught going last in anything. She looked at the innocent little letter in the palm of her hand. She and Naruto were not the closest of people. Like Sakura, she had also been one that yelled and hurt Naruto daily. However she did stop completely after the Preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams. Even then she would apologize; unlike her pink haired friend. Ino narrowed her eyes in a rare display of hatred towards Sakura. To attack your teammate so viciously for a boy was completely idiotic! When Ino heard that Sakura was leading a mob yesterday this morning; she flipped. She went straight up to that billboard brow and began screaming her head off. Even now she still hadn't gotten her voice back. She didn't even look at Sasuke anymore. The day she saw him in the Forest of Death was the first time she saw him for what he really was: a monster. That's all she thought of him now and all she would ever think. She stopped glaring at the green eyed girl and quickly opened her letter as well.

_Dear Ino (Purple-chan),_

_Guess you and Sakura finally got your wish to get Sasuke back. Well maybe you've had a change of heart after this. Ino I always wanted to properly thank you for being one of the Sasuke fan girls who at least apologize for the beatings. And that I forgive you. I got enough of those from the rest of the village to last a life time. So the next time we meet I am going to give you some new rare flowers for your flower shop. Now I know you're most likely angry…scratch that! Pissed at my dumbass teammates but don't let your anger control you. Besides you have better things to do…like training. I heard Baa-chan talking about taking you and, once upon a time Sakura, under her wing in medical ninjutsu. You should ask her to train you! I'm sure you could be a great medic Purple-chan. So good luck with Baa-chan and become a stronger Kunoichi than Sakura could even dream to be. _

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-An Equally Blonde Flower Lover_

Ino blinked…Then blinked again. Naruto loved flowers? Sure he had come in for some pretty specific flowers, but she always thought they were for mission clients or Sakura. Not for him. She felt guilty for all the times she abused Naruto and was happy that he used a small section of his huge heart to forgive her. She would go and confront Lady Tsunade about becoming a Medic-nin. Letting someone down was the one thing that she refused to do.

She watched as Shikamaru muttered a whispered 'troublesome blonde' and lazily open the letter with his sharp fingernails…he was too lazy to rip it end to end. He looked at the letter and saw that it wasn't long to the point of him falling to sleep in the middle. The letter was just long enough that he could read the whole thing through at least once…Then he could go to sleep afterwards. It read:

_Dear Shikamaru (Sleepy Deer),_

_Now knowing you Shikamaru you didn't want a long drawn out letter about everything and anything I could fit into this one piece of paper. So I'll get to the point. Shika it was clear from the beginning I was going to get banished from the start and no amount of smarts was going to stop it from happening. That's besides the point that it was not yours or any of our friends faults that I'm no longer in the village. Oh by the way can you give Gaara and his siblings there letters personally? I have a feeling that if someone else did it they would be Sand Coffined to death. At least you'll just get whacked over the head with a giant iron fan. HAHAHA! Any who Shika you better become a Jounin by the time we meet again or else! And if I find out that you didn't because it was to 'troublesome' I __will__ tear you a new one! So see ya later Shika; until we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-A Very Troublesome Blonde_

Shikamaru gently refolded the letter and put it back into its envelope. He sat back in his chair and stared into space. He couldn't help but smirk. The blonde boy had really become a troublesome blonde kid.

The next one to be pulled into reading their letter was Shino. If there was one person who was never truly close to Naruto it was Shino. Sure they were friends but they hardly if ever spoke to each other. Even if not out loud Shino was quite intrigued by the whiskered boy. He had true potential to be great and many had either ignored it or didn't care enough to help. People truly were fools to the unknown. Shino opened his letter so neatly that it looked as if it was never closed before hand.

_Dear Shino (Quiet Bug Genius),_

_Sorry we didn't talk often Shino. Never had any real chances to do so now have I? Trust me it's not because of the bugs. That is so stupid to be afraid of some harmless bugs right. You're a respectable comrade and would do well at becoming an Anbu member. Heck maybe even an Anbu Captain. You have the skill and brains to do it. At least one of the Rookie's should become an Anbu. Makes us look good. I will become something great and I expect the rest of you to be just as good as I! HAHAHA! Well Shino remember to become a greater ninja than Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-san._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-The Knuckle-Headed Ninja _

Though no one was able to see it the young Aburame heir was smiling behind his giant collar. It was well known that the one thing everyone feared about the Aburame clan was its bugs. The thought or feel of hundreds of bugs crawling inside and on your skin did not appeal too many. However Naruto was one of the few people outside of his clan, aside from his teammates, to not fear his insects. Shino had even seen the blonde help out a bug escape from a horde of ants. Naruto didn't kill it like others would either; instead he placed it on a tree trunk and walked away. For Shino that truly was a noble thing to do even if it was such a trivial matter. After Shino read his letter there was only 2 people left.

The only people who hadn't opened their letters were the two people who caused the problem in the first place. Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura decided to just get it over with it and read the idiotic letter. She scoffed. Naruto was always a baka who got in the way of gaining Sasuke's heart. To think he believed that he had a chance with her. Yeah right! The only one that could have a place in her heart was the Sasuke Uchiha- Strongest Guy Ever! Sure he had never shown her any type of affection, but that didn't matter to her. Maybe he was a little shy. She frowned. If there was one thing that Sasuke wasn't it was shy. It had to be something else. It had to be! And because Sakura was so love struck with Sasuke she did what he did and blamed the first person to come to mind….Naruto! Furious and blinded by her lust for the raven haired boy; Sakura viciously tore open the letter. She was about to read the letter angrily…and then stopped as soon as she did.

_Dear Sakura (Baka Fangirl),_

_First off I would like to ask you a stupid question…How the HELL could you be so smart; but be so stupid? __**YOU**__ were the one who wanted __**ME **__to risk __**MY**__ life to save __**HIS!!**__ If you had so much damn 'undying love' for the bastard why didn't you stop crying and go get him yourself?! Besides whom do you think was really half dead when I brought him back? Sasuke was unconscious and had a few broken bones that would easily heal in a couple of weeks. I on the other hand…should in all rights be dead. It was only because of my 'special ability' that I was able to live. Not only did Sasuke almost burn me alive, but he drove not one, but__** TWO**__ chidori's through my chest! Don't believe me? Ask Lady Tsunade. After all she was the one who tried to heal me after the attack from you and that mob. By the way the surgery bill is going to you Haruno. Anyways I would just like to tell you a few more things before I end this letter. One: Sasuke is just using you as a potential breeding stalk. He knows you'd do anything for him and will use that to his advantage to rebuild his clan. It's a pretty sad way to live your life. And Two: You are one of the most love struck, weak, useless, moody, and most oblivious girls I've ever met. Worst than even Ino! I gave you my heart and you break it with your words and painful hits. But yet after all you've done…I feel that someday I can forgive you. Maybe not completely… anything but that.. but I believe that one day we may once again become friends. Just not now. Remember this Sakura, for in the future it may help you along in your decision for change. _

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Your Once Admirer_

Sakura stood there as still as a board. Her eyes were shadowed to cover up her red eyes. Somewhere in between the middle of reading she had began crying. Her hands were shaking badly and were gripping the letter tightly towards her chest. She always thought that Naruto was an oblivious idiot who knew nothing. It seems that he knew more than even her. Sakura then took on a horrified look and reality kicked in to smack her in the face with a sack of bricks. Sasuke _**was **_most likely going to use her to rebuild his clan. He had even said that it was his ambition to do so. Sakura wanted a real relationship where they actually cared for each other… not for what they could gain from it. Sakura got up out of her chair abruptly, startling the others, and made a mad dash for the door. She ran down the stairs and into the streets of Konoha towards her house. She just needed to think for a while…and for once not about Sasuke Uchiha.

Back in the office the rest of the genin and adults in the room stared at the place where the pink haired girl once sat. There were mixed emotions displayed on their faces. Most were of concern, a few irritated, and a fraction of it was pity. Naruto always was one with words. Now the only one that was left was Sasuke. He looked down at the simple looking letter and scowled. The dobe was a nuisance even when he wasn't around. Sasuke was in no mood right now to read Naruto's letter. It was most likely full of crap about bonds and friendships. Those were things of little value to him now. Power was the only thing that mattered now. However he knew his curiosity would get the best of him eventually. So with the slowness of a turtle he opened the letter. Everyone in the room began to watch the different emotions fly across his face in mild amusement.

Just as he predicted. The first part of the letter was about their stupid bond and whatnot. As he read on his face contorted into a frowned. He read a little faster and began to scowl at the piece of paper. He got closer to the end and was now glaring fiercely at the poor piece of paper. His eyes were slowly bleeding into crimson. Reading even faster than before he finished the letter and snapped. His eyes were fully transformed into the famed Sharingan and were spinning rapidly. Sasuke jumped out of his seat and picked up his chair before flinging it out of the window. The poor window never stood a chance. Sasuke began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_**NARUTO!!!!**_ _**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! MARK MY WORDS DEMON!! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE MEET AGAIN DOBE!!!!!"**_ It was official…he had finally lost what was left of his mind. Tsunade waved to Cat and she got the message. Swiftly and efficiently she sent a chop to the back of his neck; knocking him out instantly. Cat then proceeded to carrying him to the hospital. Although a bit reluctantly.

Tsunade shook her head and addressed the group.

" Now that this is over with I wish for the lot of you to go home and get some rest. I can tell it's been a _very_ long day for all of you. Your missions will resume the day after tomorrow. You are dismissed." The teens nodded before filing out the office to go home.

" You think things around here are gonna get better Lady Tsunade?" Boar asked quietly.

" No…in fact they will only get worse from here on out. We can only pray that most of us can get through it alive." Was her answer as she took a sip of sake she had been hiding under her desk. Jiraiya took a cup as well and downed it. It would only get worse. And all anyone could do was watch and wait till it did.

* * *

So how was it? I hope I got most of the grammar mistakes this time around. And i'm going to say what was in Sasuke's letter in a few more chapters so no I haven't forgotten about it. I will also put up a poll on how Sakura should act for now on....Once I figure out how.^O^'' Anyways please R&R!


	4. Meetings in Wave

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was busy between working and chores and I lost the file so I had to restart it over! I managed to finally get the poll up as well. So heres the next chapter of Banishment of a Red Fox. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha Though I wish I did.

Banishment of a Red Fox

Chapter 4: Meetings in Wave

Though not very wise about certain situations, the villagers of Konoha knew that standing in the path of a fuming Uchiha was asking for a trip to the hospital. Sasuke wasn't even fazed as everyone who stood in his path tried to hurry and dodge out of his path towards his compound. The sheer audacity of the dobe was making his blood boil. Honestly, who the hell did he think he was? He shook his head and placed a hand over the left side of his face. Now was not the time to be thinking about that demon. He had to train in order to get more power to defeat that bastard of a brother. Because of the dobe he couldn't go to Orochimaru since the Hokage put him under tight security and had that old pervert seal his curse mark. Sasuke smirked. It wouldn't be a problem anyways. With or without the curse mark or Orochimaru, he still had the council eating out of the palm of his hand. He would obtain ultimate power to kill Itachi once and for all!

Lost in his insane thoughts, Sasuke failed to notice he was now at the heart of the Uchiha compound…the heart of the Uchiha Massacre. Shaking his head he kept moving forwards to the main house where he would train at dusk in the dojo. After traveling through many halls, turns, and doorways, the raven-haired teen arrived at a large set of double doors made of mahogany wood. Inscribed upon the door were the family crest and a riddle that only an Uchiha would have the answer to. Sasuke answered and wiped a bit of his blood onto the fan. The door glowed before the doors opened with an audible groan. The room was gigantic! Inside were weapons of every kind, training dummies and posts, scrolls with numerous Katon jutsu, the history of the clan and bloodline, and other important documents. Wasting no time Sasuke walked over towards a weapons rack and grabbed something off the first shelve. It was a katana with a black sheath and handle. The sword had an overall squarish appearance but was still as sharp as any other sword. Apparently it used to be his father's. Giving it a few practice swings before going into more complicated things and in doing so let Naruto's note fall out of his pocket. Noticing the white parchment on the ground, he picked it up and scowled at it. With enough hate to fill the Hokage Mountain he reread the letter out loud to himself.

_Dear Sasuke-flippin-Uchiha (The Egotistical, Emo, Cockatoo),_

_Sasuke…I can't believe you. You were like a brother to me! Like flesh and blood! We had a bond. A strong one that was never to be broken. We fought against one another sure, but we also fought for and with each other too! Did that not mean __**ANYTHING **__to you!? Was I so unimportant…was Sakura and everyone else so insignificant to you that you would break our bond and leave us over some __**stupid**__Quest to Avenge Your Family__ with no remorse?! Well heres something that you need to get through your clouded mind Sasuke: __**THEY ARE D-E-A-D DEAD!!!**__ And you know what Sasuke it's a good thing too. I bet you couldn't even imagine how much shame they must feel for having yet another traitorous, power-hungry son. You'll learn Sasuke; the council will only kiss your ass for so long. I'm sure your father would be so disappointed in you. Not only did you fail to attain power to kill your brother, but you lost a battle to the __**dead-last **__of the ninja academy! HAHAHAHA!! And at the location where your greatest ancestor lost to the Shodaime too! Wow I didn't know a clan can have as much shame as the Uchiha's. You're only adding fuel to the fire Cockatoo! Oh and by the way I told Sakura what you were going to do to her if she kept trying to get you to love her. So I wouldn't be too surprised if she rejects you Sasuke. In detail you aren't going to be cranking out any Uchiha babies __**any**__time soon Cockatoo! Man if Itachi had any sense of humor I'm sure he would be laughing his ass off at how far the mighty have fallen. Speaking of your brother Sasuke… I just realized something amazing….I have a better chance at getting to your brother than you now. You're stuck in the village under tight security right now, bound by law. I on the other hand am as free as a bird with no rules. And while __**you**__ would have to spend years looking and training to get him to even __**look at you**__, all __**I **__would have to do is sit on a rock and he'll come __**crawling to me **__on hands and knees. Wouldn't that be hilarious!? Anyway Sasuke I must be going now. I'll tell your brother you said 'Hello Aniki' for ya.____It's kind of sad I even have to tell him you're even alive to say that. In reality I should have killed you back at the Valley of the End. But then I realized that……you're not even worth killing you Uchiha TRAITOR! Guess it runs in the family. HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-The Boy with a Better Chance at Useless Revenge_

Sasuke was so furious after reading the letter over he crumpled it up and tossed it before grabbing his katana he charged towards a practice dummy with amazing speed. In an instant the raven-haired teen maliciously sliced it diagonally across the chest area. Needless to say the entire top half slid cleanly off the top of the dummy. Still not satisfied with his handy work the teen began doing handseals.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique!**" He yelled. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he inhaled and as he exhale a huge fireball formed and disintegrated what was left of the poor practice dummy.

"You'll see Uzumaki. I will bring back my clans honor and I will kill my brother…but before that demon. I AM going to kill you with my bare hands. And absolutely no one will stop me from reaching my goals…my ambitions. Muhuhaha!" Sasuke laughed manically as he once more began to hack away at the many training dummies.

Meanwhile 1 ½ Miles from Wave Country

"Kyuubi-sensei are we there yet!?" Whined Naruto to his sensei and traveling companion. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and frowned.

"**For the last time Naruto we've still have a half-a-mile to go! Now stop asking every half-mile…unless you want to stop altogether and resume our training,"** He asked with a sadistic grin. Naruto's eye widened and he shook his head franticly. **"Good. Because aside from when we're traveling and building the village, you will be training your ass off with me. Got it?" **Naruto nodded.

The two kept walking on towards their destination with not much conversation between them except the occasional comment here and there. Almost two hours later the duo stopped at the entrance to the bridge.

"Well would you look at that. Finally I get some kind of positive recognition from someone. 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. You know something Kyuubi-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"**What is it kit?" **The fox replied.

"It feels nice…To be apart of something that will make a lot of people's lives much happier. Makes you feel all warm inside ya know." He said. Naruto was gazing ahead at the bridge with a serene smile on his face. The scene was enough to put a smile on his sensei's face, not a sadistic one, but a happy one without a hint of malice.

'**This kid's smile is contagious. Hell he's contagious the way he's always growing on people. It has to run in the family.'** He thought. While Naruto was off in his own little world Kyuubi took the opportunity to place one of his large hands on top of the blonde boys' head. Shocked, Naruto jumped a little bit from the sudden weight. He looked up into his sensei's smiling face in confusion.

"**Kit I think it would be best if we head on in so we can see how the actual village is faring. Let's go."** He said before walking off with Naruto still standing in his same position as before. Sensing that his charge wasn't following, Kyuubi turned slightly and called out to him. **"Hey! Come OOONNNN! We don't have all day!"** Then he continued on his way. Snapping out of his daze Naruto yelled a quick 'Wait up' before catching up to his red-headed companion.

The sky was beginning to darken as the sun slowly descended under the horizon. Kyuubi and Naruto were just now over the bridge and now were entering the once poverty filled town. What they saw surprised them. All around were smiling and healthy citizens. The children weren't wearing rags anymore; the women were out and about doing chores and chatting away, and the men worked and sold there merchandise on the street happily. Even the elderly were out and about doing whatever they could. Easy to say that the town was flourishing. As Naruto and Kyuubi walked through the town they noticed that almost all the people were looking at them. However these looks were different then the looks they would've got back at Konoha. There was no malice, hate, or negativity in any of them. Only those of respect and gratitude. Wondering if they were actually directed at them, Naruto gave one of his famous grins and to his shock, they smiled right back. He blushed lightly when a group of girls were waving and staring at him lustfully. Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto turned to scowl at him.

"What's so funny Kyuubi-sensei?!" He questioned angrily.

"**Oh nothing kit. Let's keep moving." **Replied the Kitsune. Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Ummm Kyuubi-sensei? I got a question." Naruto said.

"**What is it **_**now**_** Naruto? We need to find that Tazuna guy before nightfall."** He said, annoyed at his students' current curiosity.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Tazuna even lives. I mean he is a builder and is probably wealthy from building the bridge too. No real reason to stay in a rub down old house when you have everything to make a new one right?" Kyuubi stayed silent. "I take that as a no then. Well I'll just ask one of the villagers." He sighed and looked around. He spotted a lady about around her mid-twenties with brown hair and leaf green eyes. She was sweeping her porch off.

"Excuse me ma'm? Can you tell me where a bridge builder named Tazuna lives? It's important." He said. The lady stopped sweeping and looked up at the teen.

"Sure cutie! Tazuna-san is the new leader of wave ever since Gato's death. He lives at the center of the village in the giant white building. You can't miss it." She chirped happily. The smile never once leaving her face.

"Thank you ma'm! Goodbye!"

"No problem sweety! Anything for Wave's savior! Good luck!" She yelled as Naruto ran back to Kyuubi in order to continue their search.

Kyuubi didn't say anything to Naruto knowing the blonde would undoubtedly comment on his lack of direction. Sure he was a fox but smelling him out would be difficult for even him with all this damn water around! So instead they silently kept on towards the center of town with an irritated fox demon and a smug blonde child trailing in behind him. When they finally reached the building it was dark and people were closing up there shops for the night. Stopping in front of the building they noticed that there were lots of armed samurai guarding the place. The armor was gray and kinda looked like the Anbu's only no mask, a lot more coverage, and had a helmet with three feathers sticking out the back. Naruto and Kyuubi were about a meter or two from the building where the captain, supposedly because of his red colored armor and old age, was waiting with a few dozen of his soldiers.

"Halt! State your names and your reason for coming here." He bellowed in a rough and deep voice. The man looked to be around his late-forties and had a lot of facial battle scars. His long gray hair swayed softly in the wind and his dark green eyes studied them with a critical eye. It was Kyuubi who stepped forward to introduce them.

"**My name is Kyuubi and this is my student Naruto Uzumaki,"** The soldiers began whispering quietly among themselves before quieting down to let the red haired man finish. **"We've come here to speak with the bridge builder named Tazuna on a personal and political matter that we wish to inform him on." **His tone was completely serious and made Naruto shudder at how well he kept up the façade. He didn't know why but Kyuubi acting like that was somewhat unnerving.

The leader of the group of samurai's studied them one last time before signaling for the others to stand down and move aside to let them through.

"Welcome Kyuubi-san and Naruto-sama," Naruto grinned widely at the formality added to his name. "Tazuna-dono is on the top floor in his office doing paper work. Please allow me to escort you to his office." The man offered.

"Oh thank you very much…uhhhh?" Naruto scratched the back of his hand nervously. The man got the message and bowed deeply.

"My sincerest apologies Naruto-sama for my manners. My name is Hiroshi Hisao. I am the leader of the Wave's defenses and am a proud protector of Wave country and its savior. Thank you Naruto-sama for helping this country so much." Hiroshi said.

"Um you're welcome? It was a mission I had to do it. Didn't really have a choice really. I was only doing my job. And please never bow to me again and stop with the Sama. Sounds nice but should be used when I actually do something more helpful. And it brings back memories of a certain cockatoo." Naruto replied. Hiroshi stood up straight.

"My apologies once more. But Tazuna-sama told everyone how though you could've gone home instead of staying to help you chose to stay and fight for our people. Not only that but you helped the people find there courage to fight back and drive off Gato's thugs. If that's not helpful then I don't know what is. So in respect I will continue to call you Naruto-sama regardless." Hiroshi explained with his head held high. "Now please allow me to lead you to Tazuna-sama's office. This way please." He turned and headed inside the building.

"**Well are you going to just stand there like a stick in the mud or are you going to follow him Naruto-**_**sama?**_**"** Kyuubi mocked. His eyes widened when Naruto stepped on his ninth tail and kept on going.

"Who's the stick in the mud now Kyuubi-_san?_" The blonde retorted. Naruto laughed softly as Kyuubi growled loudly behind him.

So Hiroshi, Kyuubi, and Naruto climbed up several flights of stairs before reaching a set of chestnut color doors. Hiroshi knocked on the door six times rapidly before giving two slow one. There was a soft 'Come in' before Hiroshi opened the door on the left to reveal Tazuna's office. Naruto had to admit….it was worse then Tsunade-obachan's. Papers were all over the floor, in mountains on the desk and in the corners as well. There were less sake bottles but they made up for it in size. Piles of wood and worker's material were piled up against the walls alongside what looked like some kind of unfinished crib. Tazuna himself was at his desk scribbling viciously on a couple of different documents with a lot of concentration and focus. He still hadn't looked up from his work yet. Hiroshi ushered them inside and closed the door behind them before clearing his throat. A startled Tazuna looked up from his work and his eyes widened.

"Oh well, well, well if it isn't Naruto! How've you been brat?" He exclaimed before getting up to shake the blonde's hand. Taking the older man's hand he looked up into his face and smiled.

"I'm great old man. Been through quite a lot lately but it's for the better I guess. I see you've been doing well for yourself. How's the family?" He asked.

"They are doing fine actually. My daughter Tsunami is getting married and is now 3 months pregnant. Of course Inari was angry and unwilling at first, but he soon got over it and accepted the fact. So what brings you here Naruto? And why aren't you with your team? Or have your headband?" Tazuna asked. Naruto's face became serious.

"That is what we need to talk about old man. Trust me you are going to have to sit down for this one." He said. By how serious the kid was acting, Tazuna had a feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

Sorry it's so short. I have to go back to work with my father again. With the dumbest job in the world. Fixing some flippin apartments for people to move in. *Sigh* Sucks to be me. T-T I'll try to update soon though I can't guaranteed anything though.


End file.
